Acting as a Hero
by Kaythatsenough
Summary: Nowadays, popularity and power is what makes a Pro Hero. She is going to acquire all the requirements to be one, but can she really be one? Pressure is everywhere and to trick the fear inside, fake smiles everywhere. Just so she can become the strong fighter she portray as. "ENOUGH! I WILL BE ON TOP IN BOTH OR I WILL DIE TRYING!" OC insert. Rated T for potty mouths.
1. First Act

**Hey everyone nice to meet you! Please call me Lee! This is my first fanfic about an OC of mine Hakuryuu Sana. I wish you guys will be here until the end to she her mature into a wonderful hero and person.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Boku no Hero Academia, nor the canon characters and story. Only my OCs.**

 _ **"I smile to show the pressure of heroes and to trick the fear inside of me."**_

 _ **-All Might**_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _"Is it true you will be attending UA?!"_

 _"Will you leave the entertainment industry or will you be on hiatus for your acting career to fully concentrate on being a UA student?"_

 _"Do you think you will be able to balance both acting and studying to be a hero?!"_

 _"Is it possible you might be attending as a general studies and not the hero course?"_

 _._

 ** _Oh shuT Up Shut Up SHUT UP._**

 **Don't forget to smile.**

.

 _"I will be doing my best in both acting and hero studying and balance them out. Ultimately, I am still inexperienced in both fields and I thought that this might be a good chance for me to widen my horizon. Although I'm not sure which path I will take full time, I am going to do my best walking both for now. I hope that answers all your questions."_

I started acting at the age of 5, my debut movie was an action one. Kept doing it after sudden popularity due to my quirk that was similar to a pro hero. Offers piled in and my father kept me doing more gigs. I don't know when exactly, I never really cared about the whole hero business, but I wanted to become a hero when I was in middle school. Being a child star, I had two rookie heroes do bodyguard job for me since my sudden fame. Maybe it's how hard working they were in though it is tiring and boring following me around that made me respect them. At first I thought it was because they were new and just really excited about debuting, but that was not case. The heroes I got were genuinely good people. I was a brat no doubt, as soon as the public eyes and cameras were gone I'd turn into a sulking kid who was always on her phone, not paying attention to the rest and not motivated to do anything. I'm still surprised that they didn't quit on me back then. It was only one day, my curiosity got the better of me because I heard them talk about All Might. I knew All Might not just because he is the talk of the world, but because I worked with him once on a movie. He would leave abruptly during filming to help someone in distress no matter how small the problem was and disappear immediately after a shot. I thought of him bothersome and irresponsible, I mean, there are all the other heroes around, shouldn't he be focusing on what he is doing now? But then I started to understand.

 _"Ummm… could you tell me the story you guys are talking about as well?...Please..."_

It was out of curiosity that I asked my bodyguards who were talking about how All Might saved people from a flooding. And it was the first time I ever did interact properly with them and they had looked so happy I spoke up. The whole ride to the filming station was filled with awe and fun. The whole talk bothered me at night and I recalled all the good things All Might was said to have done. That was the first time I searched up the first legendary video of him saving hundreds of people and watched it for the first time.

 _"It's fine now. Why? Because I AM HERE!"_

I felt a few tears run down my face and it was only when I tasted the saltiness of my tears did I notice I cried.

I guess I just wanted someone to be there for me. I was so closed off in my own world and work _and work and work_ , that I don't even remember ¼ of my classmates faces or names. Everyone knew me, but I knew almost none. It was then I knew, to have someone to be there for me, I had to be there for that someone too. However, it wasn't at that moment did I suddenly decide to be a hero, the whole process was slow, by knowing more and more.

 _"Excuse me. I wanted to ask how it is to work both as a hero and an entertainer."_

I had asked once to Snake Heroine who was filming a commercial with me. She explained to me that heroes can take up side jobs in the entertainment field due to their popularity and demands of the civilians. Her main job was still being a hero. She told me if there was ever a time she had to choose between her entertainment career or saving even a single person, she'd choose the latter without hesitation.

 _"Well, nowadays the hero business is way more demanding and competitive that the entertainment business, you need to have the skills to do both but ultimately it's being a hero that's more important. It's rare for you to talk about heroes, are you planning on becoming one? Because I would support you if you are being serious! You are very cute after all."_

And that was what I wanted to hear. I knew somewhere deep inside it was like that, but I needed to hear it from someone else's mouth.  
I started to ask my bodyguards more about it and became close to them, when the public saw how close we turned and how much I trusted them, the two became internet famous in Japan and was given promotions as sidekicks to good companies. It's a shame they no longer work with me anymore,both were very regretful to leave me but wished me the best of luck.

The public was shocked when I made the announcement on a whim without consulting my father or my manager beforehand, but when a interviewer asked me what my plans for my future was, I was zoning out and just blurted it out. For a second nobody moved, the cameras stopped flashing, my fans stopped screaming and I became flustered (even if I didn't show it.) I was shocked as well just as my co actors and director. I snapped out of it when I saw my manager shocked in one second and disapproving the second. I stood up straight, looked into the filming camera and said it once again, more clear.

 ** _Fuck it._**

 _"For my future plans, I will be joining UA."_

I still remember how I felt when I said that. _Proud_. Like the first time I finished recording my debut film. _Proud_. From then, it became a huge deal and people were swarming me with questions that the director had to stop the whole promotion due to everyone only paying attention to me and I got a **HUGE** scolding from my manager and father.

Gaining father's approval was hard, but I argued with him for the first time and that shocked him .I promised I will get the Top Grand Prize at Tokyo Film and Drama Awards that even senior actors have a hard time obtaining, within the three years at UA. (I honestly do regret that. Like, a lot. I wasn't thinking straight at that moment.) The result was the condition that if I cannot do that, I will be stopped from all hero activities and become fully focused with acting.

I agreed.

I understood that to start something, you don't need to have experience or the necessary talent but all you needed was a little **_curiosity_**.

* * *

I got a recommendation and took that exam. I had always kept working out due to my career and took martial art classes as well, but for the past few years I took my training far more seriously and that helped me do well. I was so happy and proud and even told my previous bodyguards the good news.

 _"That is great! So you are taking this seriously! We are so happy for you."_

I was so happy. I haven't been this happy doing something and I missed this feeling. I told my manager the good news and albeit hesitantly, he still congratulated me and said that he was proud. Manager Abe was there for me all the time, when I got sick and picking me up from school. Honestly, he is more of a father than my actual father. Speaking of my father, he took the news nonchalantly no anger, no surprise nor happy.

 _"You will not be getting any scars as much as possible, especially on your face. Understood?"_

Was what he had only said.

 _"Yes, father._ " I had mumbled back.

Later I was singed up to join a temporary girl group made of idols, trainees and actresses from the age from 14-18. It was just for fun and promotion since great entertainment companies were backing this project, as well as my father's. I did my best, but in my mind nothing was more important in becoming a hero so I didn't stop my studies for a single day during the promotion. And before I knew it, I received my acceptance letter and I felt like flying at the moment (I actually could with my quirk, but I'm not allowed to use it careless for no reason at all).

 _It doesn't matter. As long as I can become a hero, nothing else matters._

* * *

 **I really do hope you are still with me. I would love to continue to contribute to the Boku no Hero fandom in a way I can because I just love the series so much! Please leave a review about what you liked and didn't liked about this Prologue and I will try my best to fix it.**

 **Review!~~ It would make my day :3**

 **See you next time~**


	2. Second Act Part 1

**Hello! 2nd Act is _here!_ I am thankful for the follows and favourites and mostly the two reviewers! Thank you so much taking time to write something for me! **

**Rei chan: Thank you for taking the time to write such a long review, I'm so glad you like Sana. I have her info at the bottom of this chapter!**

 **lexx: Thank you for reviewing! Even though it was just one word, it still made my day!**

 **P.S I don't have a beta reader so sorry for any spelling mistakes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Boku no Hero. Only my Ocs.**

 **(I love the Wonder Woman movie so much I literally shed tears at the first few scenes especially the first training scene. Seeing so much bad ass strong women gathered together made me real emotional)**

 _ **"I will fight for those who cannot fight for themselves."**_

 _ **\- Wonder Woman**_

* * *

 _ **Second Act Part 1**_

* * *

It has been two days since the start of school. The news of All Might becoming a teacher at UA surprised the nation and the media descended on the school and caused a commotion for days. It was only the first few days of school but Midoryia Izuku had already made more visits to the infirmary than anyone else. At one point, he had heard a few students talking about him calling him the Infirmary Boy, he hopes that nickname doesn't stick, not that it would be worse than Deku anyways.

Actually, Midoryia thinks that Deku isn't so bad anymore. With the help of the nice person, Uraraka Ochacko, he learned to embrace it and is determined to change the negative meaning of that name, going as far as to boldly exclaim that in front of his childhood friend Bakugou Katsuki. As he thinks back to the training secession, he feels chills going down his spine again. He broke his entire arm yet again and Kacchan was merciless. Shaking his head out of those horrible thought he regained his posture and walked into the classroom, wondering what they might do in class next. Greeting some of his other classmates as he made his way to his desk.

"Deku kun! Good morning!"

"Midoryia kun. Good morning!"

Ah, Uraraka and Iida are greeting him! Uraraka was the first girl he had ever talked to. Thinking back a lot of ridiculous things had happened this past year, from getting caught in an accident to meeting All Might, the One for All and his secret to getting into UA and meeting and befriending a girl.

 _This is like the Copernican Revolution! Oh right! I need to greet them back._

"G-Good morning!" He shyly greeted back, he isn't stuttering too much around them anymore but is still a bit too nervous to look at Uraraka in the eye as the friendly girl tend to come in pretty close so he looks at her shoulder and that was when he noticed an empty desk at the back.

Midoryia never noticed that desk. He thought his class had an even amount of students so that desk was all the way at the back at his row, all alone. Was it always there? Aizawa sensei never called out an extra name or anything.

"Iida kun, did we always had that desk?". He asked curiously, maybe they had a transfer student? Although that had never happened at UA.

"I believe so, the owner has not showed up yet. Maybe they are sick?" Iida answered thinking a bit.

"Ah, that makes sense." Midoriya said nodding his head.

It was then a soft voice was heard.

"Good morning."

It was a girl's voice, a voice that apparently stopped the whole classroom from any noise and chatter. Midoryia noticed Iida and Uraraka look over his shoulder staring without blinking their eyes, the latter had her jaw dropped. Curiously, he turned back to see as well.

 _OH MY GOD_.

Midoryia exclaimed in his head, in English. Clearly a sign of influence from All Might. Seeing the person, particular memories passed through his mind. The movie All Might starred in, the embarrassing blogs he managed for both All Might and this person. The embarrassing crush he has on said person. Is now standing right there in front of him. His mind shut down any other thoughts as he felt his own jaw drop. Standing in all her glory was Hakuryuu Sana, right at the classroom door. The girl his age who was thought to stand worlds apart of him. STANDING. RIGHT. THERE.

The deafening silence was broken when the classroom door opened once again, but this time with much more force and noise. At this point, everyone knew who it was but they still turned to face the newcomer. Maybe because they are not sure if the now slightly nervous girl was really there. "The fuck are you all looking at?!" Bakuguo Katsuki shouted annoyed and turned to the girl, "Move out of the way stupid woman!", to which the girl did so while giving a sheepish smile.

 _OH MY GOD KACCHAN._

Everyone thought at the same time. Then a loud sound of someone's breathing could be heard and they turned the attention to them. It was Minoru Mineta who has already become the most hated person by the girls. "I'M SO GLAD I CAME TO UA! VIVA UA!" He all but shouted drooling as well.

Hakuryyu instinctively moved a step back letting out an awkward chuckle, taken back by the grape boy's action. His shout was the cue and most students turned their attention back to the girl. Some with the confidence like Ashido Mina or crazy like Mineta even left their seats and went up to her, gathering around her as they started to talk to her excitedly. And much to the relief of Hakuryuu, Mineta was unable to get close due to his size.

"So you really did come to UA!"

"I'm a big fan!"

"Finally someone who sparkles as much as moi."

The rest were either too shy or did not care anymore. Midoryia was one of the former, he still hasn't snap out of the shock. Uraraka was already at the Hakuryuu telling her how much she loves her movies and Iida soon stepped in trying to keep everyone in their place to little avail. Although they did feel a bit sorry occupying too much of Hakuryuu's personal space and backed up a bit giving her some space. With that, Hakuryuu was comfortable enough to give a bow to everyone.

"I was not able to attend the first few days, but my name is Hakuryuu Sana, nice to meet you all."

 _No, we know who you are_.

None said it out loud and just enjoyed the fact that the girl really did have nice manners and still bothered to introduce herself. Their joy was short lived as their homeroom teacher entered the room with his usual sleeping bag. With a single unimpressed glance of his everyone moved away and back to their seats. Asui Tsuyu did the deed of dragging Mineta back to his seat.

Hakuyuu did the same, taking the only empty seat at the back at walked passed Midoriya who is still frozen in shock.

"What's wrong Midoryia? Hurry up and take your seat." Aizawa said unzipping his sleeping bag. "Good work on yesterday's combat training. I saw the video and results. Bakugo, you're talented, but don't act like a kid." Bakuguo took the feedback pretty calm even though he doesn't seem to care either way. "And Midoriya. You settled it by breaking your arm again huh? You can't keep saying you can't help it because you can't control your Quirk. I don't like saying the same thing over and over. As long as you fix the control issue there's a lot you'll be able to do. Fell the urgency Midoriya."

"Yes Sir!" Midoryia answered he was just about to feel bad when Aizawa sensei was giving him the feedback but he also somewhat encouraged him as well, which is something he is really grateful of. He needs to hurry up and control his powers.

"Now let's get down to homeroom business. Sorry about the late notice, but today, I'll have you..." Aizawa sensei started.

 _...take another special test?!_

The students finished in their heads dreadfully.

"...decide on a class representative." He finished seriously much to the relief of everyone.

 _It's actually a normal school activity!_

* * *

 ** _Second Act Part 1_**

* * *

Hakuryyu was excited. Although just now was real nerve wrecking, especially when everyone's attention was on her. She is grateful for the hype to die so fast, then again the students here are surrounded by pro heroes all around, having a small celeb in the class isn't much to think of. Maybe here she will be able to have a normal high school life. She wasn't as lost as to what the teacher had said, she is well informed and the school sent her e-mails about the lessons she missed. She definitely cannot do bad when she is already excused so much. Well, donations from her father's company does help her get the special treatment.

She watched the whole class energetically nominate themselves to become the class president. It was different when it came to the hero course because this was meant as an experience for being the top hero leading a group. She decided not participate seeing that she wouldn't even be here at all times, it would be very much irresponsible of her to take on the job and not be able to do it perfectly.

"-we should hold an election to choose one."

The glasses student said as he himself raised his hand the highest. Hakuryuu chuckled but was convinced by his little speech however she did not know anyone in the class yet. Who is she going to vote for then? Everyone else seem to question as well, they have only known each other for a a few days so how do they trust another?

"I don't care, as long as you decide before homeroom is over." Aizawa sensei said as he zipped back his sleeping bag ready to take a nap.

She guess she will just have to hand in an empty vote. But then the glasses student suddenly approached her desk and handed her a sheet.

"Hakuryuu kun I understand that you may not know all of your classmates names so I drew this map for you with the names attached."

"Ah, I see thank you...Iida kun" She thanked him after searching for his name on the sheet. So far this Iida won some positive points for her, from how he asked the rest to give her space to giving her this piece of map that he drew in less than 1 minute, that must be some skill right there because everything was drawn perfectly.

Amused, she decided she would vote for him then.

 _Izuku Midoriya- 3 votes._ The freckles boy that sat a few seat before her.

 _Momo Yaoyorozu- 2 votes._ The girl that was seated in front of her.

Everyone else had one vote as well, most probably their own vote.

"Why Deku? Who voted for him?!"

"Well, it is better than voting for you."

Hmm, that was Bakuguo and Sero. Bakuguo to her seems to need anger management classes, she remembered how she much she wanted to crush his head in when he shouted at her and calling her a stupid woman. Rude much? Let's just say he is already on her hate list, along with that perverted Mineta. All in all, this class seems to have a lot of interesting people. Since she was going to be serious about this, might as well try to get along with everyone. Apart from the two mentioned, she'd rather not have anything to do with them, but she still has manners. She looked around as to memorise her classmates faces, in particular she remembers Todorki and Yaoyorozu, they were at the same recommendation exam with her.

 _Endeavor's son huh. He is calmer than his father for sure._

She noted as she went back to the sheet. Homeroom ended with the class representative chosen and everyone prepared for the next class but she was called by Aizawa sensei outside the classroom. So far, her impression of her teacher was that he is scruffy and constantly looks done with everyone's shit.

"Now, I understand your situation and the special treatment you are receiving." He started still in his sleeping bag. "However if you are not serious about becoming a hero, as a teacher here I am always allowed to use my 'freedom' to expel you at any minute.'

 _Jeez no pressure._

She thought to herself as she bowed. "I understand sir."

"Then that's all good, do you best to keep up." He said as he moved away leaving her there wondering how the hell he was moving in his sleeping bag.

 _UA is amazing!_

She was later approached by Yaoyorozu. The girl claimed that as vice president, it is part of her job to make sure she is comfortable and caught up with class. Hakuryuu is thankful to the girl and the Yaoyorozu offered to give her a tour later during lunch break. They were soon interrupted when the lesson started. Lessons were normal but just more about heroics such as the history of heroes and all that. So far nothing out of the ordinary of a normal school. English classes were a breeze, if anything it was a bit boring.

Yaoyorozu showed her the basic places before the both of them headed to the cafeteria, on their way she managed to chat with the girl after finding out that they both shared a common interest with an novel Author. Hakuryuu was able to relax a bit even with almost every student's eyes on her.

"I know! His uses of metaphor and his choice of words just makes the novel even more heart throbbing!"

Before Yaoyorozu could answer an alarm rang throughout the hallway and for a second they froze. It was Yaoyorozu who snapped out of it first and grabbed Hakuryuu's hand and dragged her in the opposite direction, breaking into a run. Hakuryuu took a second before she snapped out of it and ran after the girl who was clearly panicking.

"Yaoyorozu san what was that?" She asked before taking a look back and saw more students rushing over the sight reminded her of that one zombie movie she filmed giving her a slight shiver through her spine.

"That was the intruder alarm!" Yaoyorozu answered, "I believe that the teachers are doing something about it but everyone is panicking, if we don't run we would be crushed into the crowd!"

Hakuryuu didn't say anything back but looked around, something caught her eye and it was the mass media outside who were clearly trespassing the school grounds. She pulled her hand back surprising Yaoyorozu and turned to face the panicked students who were rushing her way, Yaoyorozu tried to pull her back but she stood her ground and took a deep breath.

"Everyone stop! It's just the mass media!" She screamed out pointing out to the window, the the students at the front stopped first before the rest followed but it still looked like the people at the back have not because they might not have heard her, "Please rely the message to the back!"

There was no need for that because she could hear on the other side someone shouted out the news as well, she recognised the voice that was Iida's. It was then the pushing stopped all together, she felt her legs almost give out but she managed to stand her ground and both her and Yaoyorozu let out a loud sigh of relief.

"You gave me a fright back there." Yaoyorzu admitted with a slight disapproving look, "Thank goodness you noticed though."

Before she could reply a small growl could be heard coming from her stomach. Hakuryuu's face light up in embarrassment and Yaoyorozu gave a puzzling look before she let out a small chuckle, Hakuryuu did as well finding the situation funny and the both ended up laughing out loud. So far, she really enjoyed Yaoyorozu's comapny and is happy that the two of them were getting along fine.

* * *

 ** _Second Act Part 1_**

* * *

She managed to sneak a few bites before lunch ended and class started once again. The freckled boy named Midoriya gave up his position as class rep to Iida everyone seemed to agree with him including herself as she gave quiet small claps as the rest of the class cheered for Iida. She was certain that the boy deserved the title. The rest of the day went by normally at the end of the day, she was approached by some her classmates who she exchanged her e-mail address with. She wouldn't have exchanged it with her classmates before but if she was going to take this seriously, she needed to have someone to count on when she lags behind in class.

The next day was the same as usual, she greeted her classmates and sat at her seat were she chatted a bit Yaoyorozu before their class started. The rest of the classes went by normally, by noon their foundational skill of heroics was decided to be the trial of rescue and they were allowed their costumes which Hakuryuu was really looking forward to she still has yet to try it on. Actually putting she felt a bit embarrassed by how tight fitting it was not mention the huge cut showing her back, maybe she could think of some changes although she doesn't have much choice due to her quirk. She made sure to stray away from Mineta who she was sure was staring at her with drool hanging at the side of his mouth. Oh how she wished she could punch is face in because she was feeling as disgusted at the moment, you'd think she'd get use to it with her job being what it is.

The ride to their training place was fun with how Asui trolled Bakuguo and Hakuryuu secretly enjoyed it. She sat next to Todorki who was quiet the whole time and she didn't bother trying to talk to him apart from greeting him at the beginning. She was on her phone scrolling through Instagram through the rest of the ride. When they arrived they were greeted by the pro hero Thirteen who had given a touching speech on how quirks should be used to save people everyone was pumped up from his speech and was ready to do their best. Their excitement was short lived.

She was the first one to see a purple fog appear in the middle of the U.S.J and a face came out of it. A face that sent shivers down her spines. Aizawa sensei quickly sensed something was wrong and spotted the creepy man as well. "Gather together and don't move!" he shouted out as he prepared for battle "Thirteen protect the students!" Everyone was confused and still not processing the situation yet.

 **"Those are villains!"**

This was not how she had envisioned her second day of school to go.

* * *

 **Hakuryuu Sana:**

 **Civilian Clothes: Usually crop tops with high waist shorts and platform shoes if she had a choice.**

 **Birhtday: 24/9**

 **Height: 168 cm**

 **Likes: Strawberries, Video games.**

 **Supplementary Info:**

 **Sana has been in the spotlight for the most of her life, she wouldn't say she enjoys it but every job has it's ups and downs. Having almost no time for her own mental health and social life does make her into a complicated 'fake' person just for show. She only knows the faces and names of those she works with, who she really doesn't get too close with. She will be showing her more sassy side when she becomes closer with the rest of Class 1A.**

 **白龍 紗夏** **, Hakuryuu Sana. Haku means White and Ryuu is Dragon, literally meaning White Dragon. Sa means Gauze and Na means Summer. Her last name, Hakuryuu is pretty much her quirk! Although, she is a red dragon not a white one.**


End file.
